Liburan Berujung Bencana: Kisedai Lost in Hawaii!
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: LAGI-LAGI MEREKA LIBURAN! Dan Kuroko sukses cemburu/KUROAKA/ADA LEMON/DLDR


**Liburan Berujung Bencana: Kisedai Lost in Hawaii!**

**By Lala-chan ssu**

**Pair: KuroAka**

**Rated: maunya apa *dihajar* M for lemon**

**Disclaimer: Mau ampe author bisa ngidupin Rengoku dari KnY juga Kurobas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: INI GAJE, ABAL, TYPO DIMANA-MANA, DLL DKK**

**DLDR**

~~oo00oo~~

"Ayo kita berlibur, _ssu_!"

Suara riang Kise melalui _video call_ membuat percakapan ramai dalam grup itu terhenti. Seluruh mata tertuju pada Kise—atau wajahnya yang terpampang di layar

"Gak usah muluk dah, Kise. Terakhir kita liburan malah bawa bala." Sungut Aomine dan melirik ke arah icon Kuroko di sampingnya.

"Maaf tapi jangan salahkan pesonaku yang membuat Akashi-_kun_ jatuh padaku." Ujar Kuroko datar. Untung saat itu Akashi sedang tidak bergabung dengan _video call_. Takao yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Mulut Kuroko tajam seperti biasa ya. Tapi memang kau ada waktu, Kise?" tanya Takao. Kise mengangguk semangat.

"Kebetulan aku juga dapat paket liburan kelompok ke Hawaii, _ssu_! Kita bisa santai-santai di sana."

"HAWAII?! GUE MAU!" Aomine langsung nafsu.

"Dih, selow ngapa sih Ahomine! Hawaii doang ributnya setengah mampus!" ledek Kagami.

"Halah bacot lo Bakagami! Gue cium nih!"

"ANJIR JIJIK NAJIS MUGHALLAZHAH!"

Akhirnya _video call_ berakhir ricuh. Kuroko hanya menatap layar laptopnya dengan datar.

Liburan ya...dipikir sudah tiga tahun sejak ia dan Akashi menjalin hubungan. Dan kebetulan juga mereka kembali mengadakan liburan.

"Aku pulang."

Kuroko menoleh dan langsung meninggalkan laptopnya menyala dan membiarkan duo aho-baka itu beradu argumen melalui video call. Ia menuju _genkan_ dan menyapa Akashi yang tengah melepas sepatunya.

"Selamat datang, Sei-_kun_." Kuroko tersenyum lalu menarik pinggang Akashi untuk mencium bibirnya mesra. Akashi tersenyum dibalik ciuman mereka lalu menepuk wajah Kuroko.

"Bagaimana harimu? Melelahkan?" tanya Kuroko. Mereka kini sampai di ruang dapur, tepatnya di depan laptop Kuroko yang masih ia nyalakan.

"Ya, seperti biasanya." Ujar Akashi. Nampaknya ia tak menyadari laptop yang menyala saking lelahnya. Ia langsung melepas dasi dan dua kancing teratasnya lalu mengambil segelas air.

"Kasihan sekali manisku ini." Goda Kuroko sambil menciumi leher sang putra Akashi tersebut. Tubuh Akashi berjengit.

"Hmmhh, Tetsuya, aku baru pulang." Ujar Akashi.

"Tak masalah. Kau butuh pelepas stress kan?" bisik Kuroko.

"Itu—aahh Tetsuya. Hnnhaahh~"

Kuroko makin menggerayangi Akashi, bahkan sampai mereka terbaring di lantai. Suara desahan Akashi memenuhi ruangan kecil tersebut. Kuroko dan Akashi seolah melupakan beban mereka berdua.

"KALO MAU ANU KE KAMAR, GOBLOG!"

...Kuroko lupa mematikan laptop

~~oo00oo~~

Setelah menghabiskan waktu belasan jam di pesawat, para mantan anggota Kisedai + Takao akhirnya tiba di Hawaii.

"HAWAII, KAMI DATAAANG!"

Mereka pun langsung asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kise yang sibuk mengoleskan _sunblock_, Aomine yang langsung tidur-tiduran di karpet yang dipayungi, Kagami yang langsng mengajak Takao berenang, Midorima yang juga duduk di bawah payung—di sebelahnya ada patung jerapah—, Murasakibara yang sibuk memakan cemilan, serta Kuroko dan Akashi yang mengambil minuman di boks pendingin.

"Senangnya kita bisa berlibur lagi." Komentar Akashi. Kuroko mengangguk dan menyesap minuman dinginnya. Suasana pantai cukup ramai, namun tak terlalu penuh. Kuroko memperhatikan orang-orang yang berjemur dan bermain.

"Sei-_kun_, mau buat istana pasir?"

Akashi menoleh, lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Bukankah itu kekanakan, Tetsuya?"

"Bagiku tidak." Ujar Kuroko. ia mulai membentuk pasir di hadapannya dengan kedua tangannya. Akashi mendekatinya dan membantu Kuroko mulai membuat benteng pasir.

Di sela-sela kegiatan mereka memainkan pasir, Kuroko menemukan sebuah kerang. Ia mengambilnya dan membolak-balikkannya.

"Oh, kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Akashi. Akashi mendekatkan posisinya pada Kuroko.

"Dulu ibuku pernah bilang, kalau kau dekatkan itu ke telinga akan terdengar bunyi laut." Jelas Kuroko. Akashi menggumam, lalu meraih kulit kerang itu. Didekatkannya benda itu ke telinganya. Raut wajahnya yang berbinar tak akan pernah Kuroko lupakan.

"Aku sudah tahu tentang itu, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar langsung." Ujar Akashi. Kuroko tersenyum. Digenggamnya tangan Akashi dan didekatkannya tubuhnya perlahan. Iris Akashi membulat, namun perlahan melembut dan ia pejamkan. Menunggu apa yang akan Kuroko lakukan.

"KAGAMICCHIIII! JANGAN DEKET-DEKET, BASAH!"

"ALAY LU KISE!"

Kuroko dan Akashi seketika diam. Perusak suasana.

~~oo00oo~~

Setelah asyik bermain di pantai, mereka memutuskan untuk mencari makan siang. Namun ujungnya, mereka berpencar sendiri-sendiri. Murasakibara, Midorima dan Takao memutuskan mencari makanan di sekitar pantai. Aomine, Kise, dan Kagami memutuskan untuk berputar di sekitar penginapan, sedangkan Kuroko dan Akashi pergi agak jauh.

"Sekalian kencan saja." Ujar Kuroko. Akashi terkekeh.

"Kita setiap hari kencan, Tetsuya." kata Akashi. Kuroko mengangkat bahu.

Mereka pun sampai di jalanan yang mana terparkir banyak truk makanan. Mulai dari makanan berat hingga makanan manis atau dessert. Pilihan pun jatuh pada salah satu truk yang menjual hot dog.

"Sei-_kun_ tunggu di sini saja. Biar aku yang belikan."

Akashi pun menurut dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang disediakan. Kebetulan suasana lumayan lengang. Cuaca yang cukup panas membuat Akashi hanya mengenakan baju pantai tipis dan celana pendek. Kulit putihnya diterpa sinar matahari.

"Akashi?"

Akashi menoleh. Iris merahnya membulat melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Nijimura-_san_. Lama tak bertemu." Sapa Akashi sambil tersenyum. Nijimura memperhatikan Akashi dari atas ke bawah.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Akashi. Nijimura kaget dan menggeleng.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hampir tak mengenalimu tadi." Nijimura berdehem. "Jadi, ada apa kemari?" tanya Nijimura.

"Aku sedang berlibur. Bersama anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain. Nijimura-_san_ sendiri?"

"Aku ada pekerjaan di dekat sini." Ujar Nijimura. "Berapa lama kau berlibur?"

"Mungkin seminggu? Lalu kembali ke kebiasaan yang melelahkan." Akashi terkekeh. Kekehannya membuat hati Nijimura berdesir kembali.

"Kalau kau, mau halangan seperti apapun pasti kau lewati kan, Akashi." Ujar Nijimura. Mendengar itu, Akashi tersenyum.

"Terima kasih,Nijimura-_san_!"

DEG

Degupan di jantung Nijimura semakin menjadi. Ia mengusap belakang tengkuknya.

"Hei, Akashi. Apa kau ada waktu malam ini?" tanya Nijimura.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Akashi balik.

"Ng...kalau mau, maukah kau makan malam bersama—"

"Tidak boleh."

"HUWAAA!" Nijimura berteriak kaget. Dilihatnya Kuroko menatap mereka sambil membawa dua bungkus hotdog.

"Astaga, kau juga di sini ya Kuroko." Nijimura menghela napas. Kuroko tak banyak bicara dan hanya berdiri mendekati Akashi.

"Nijimura-_san_ tidak bisa pergi dengannya malam ini." Ujar Kuroko final.

"Kalau begitu, malam besok?"

"Tidak juga. Atau malam-malam berikutnya."

"Ap—kenapa begitu, Kuroko?!" tanya Nijimura.

"Karena dia adalah kekasihku." Ujar Kuroko. ia langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Akashi. Nijimura mengerjap, sementara wajah Akashi memerah.

"Ayo kita kembali, Sei-_kun_. Yang lain pasti mencari kita. Selamat siang, Nijimura-_san_." Pamit Kuroko sambil menyeret Akashi pergi. Meninggalkan Nijimura yang masih melongo

"EEEEHH?!"

~~oo00oo~~

Kuroko langsung saja menyeret Akashi menuju kamarnya di penginapan, tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Takao. Langsung saja Kuroko mengunci pintu kamar dan menyeret Akashi menuju ranjang. Dilemparkannya tubuh mungil itu hingga membuat si empunya tubuh mengaduh.

"Tetsuya, ada apa?"

Kuroko tak menghiraukan kembali. Ia langsung saja asal membuka kancing baju Akashi dan melumat dadanya dengan sensual. Akashi bergidik dan refleks mencengkram rambut biru Kuroko.

"Hhh...Tetsuyaah..."

Entah kenapa Kuroko lebih terburu-buru saat itu. Belum selesai ia dengan bagian atas tubuh Akashi, tangannya sudah melepas celana pendek milik Akashi. Selagi mulutnya memberi tanda di sekujur tubuh atas Akashi—leher, dagu, pundak, perut—ia langsung memainkan jarinya ke dalam lubang Akashi. Kuroko tak mengenakan pelumas apapun sehingga itu membuat Akashi menjerit.

"Ahh—! Tetsuya, kena—hmmhh! Ah, ah!"

Akashi semakin hilang akal, ditambah gerakan jari Kuroko tak beraturan dan bertempo cepat. Rangsangan dari lubang dan dari bagian atas tubuhnya yang terlalu sensitif membuat Akashi menggelinjang.

"Tetsu—ya henti—ah, ahhh!"

Kuroko tak membiarkan Akashi berbicara. Ia langsung memasukkan empat jari sekaligus ke lubang Akashi. Akashi merasa lubangnya sudah berdarah sekarang.

"Katakan, milik siapa dirimu?"

Akashi mengintip dari balik kelopak matanya. Kuroko sudah bangkit dan melepaskan pakaiannya satu per satu. Akashi menelan ludah.

"M-milikmu..."

"Siapa?"

"Mi—AAHH! HIKS, AANNGGHH!"

Lubang Akashi yang hanya disiapkan asal-asalan langsung dihujam dengan penis Tetsuya. Meski terasa agak aneh, Akashi sedikit menyukainya.

"Milik siapa kau?" tanya Kuroko di antara gerakannya menggempur lubang Akashi.

"M-milikmu...aku milikmu! TETSUYA, AANNHH!"

Kuroko tersenyum. Ia mengelus wajah Akashi dan mencium pipinya.

"Anak pintar. Apa kau mau hadiah?"

Akashi langsung mengangguk pasrah. Ia sudah tahu apa hadiah yang dimaksud Kuroko.

Kuroko makin mempercepat gerakannya, membuat tenggorokkan Akashi terasa kering karena berteriak dan menangis penuh kenikmatan.

"Ah, aannhh hiks... Tetsu...yhaaahhh..."

"Sssh, sedikit lagi aku keluar."

"Uh..hiks, mmmhh!"

Akashi semakin mendesah ketika merasakan cairan hangat milik Kuroko menyembur di dalamnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Akashi juga mencapai klimaksnya. Mereka berdua mengatur napas, dan menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau harus ingat bahwa kau milikku, Sei-_kun_." Ujar Kuroko. Akashi menorehkan senyuman tipis.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tak akan memilih siapapun kecuali dirimu."

Kuroko tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Akashi.

"Bagaimana kalau satu ronde lagi?" tawar Akashi. Kuroko menghela napas.

"Rakus sekali ya." Komentar Kuroko, namun ia menerjang Akashi langsung membuat desahan kembali terdengar.

...mereka melupakan fakta bahwa anggota Kisedai yang lain masih di luar ruangan mereka.

"Masih siang udah desah aja anjir. Gimana ntar malem." Keluh Kagami.

"Alamat kaga bisa tidur." Ujar Aomine.

"Aku mau snack." Ujar Murasakibara gak nyambung.

"Mereka selalu begitu ya ssu." Tambah Kise.

"Apa mereka akan selalu begitu selama liburan, nodayo?"tanya Midorima

"Mungkin?" jawab Takao iseng

Seluruh anggota Kisedai + Kagami dan Takao menghela napas, diiringi suara desah Akashi yang terdengar keras

**~~~END~~~**

Authornya mau bikin omake tapi gak ada ide lagi AHAHAHA EFEK ENCOK

HAI SEMUAA KALI INI BAWAIN SEKUEL DARI LBB Hadiah buat **val pururin **niicchh tee hee

Dan sekali lagi Nurrafa begadang pemirsa. Demi kalian semwah *jyjyque*

JADI karena ngetiknya pas mata udah 5 watt, maaf kalau banyak typo dan hasilnya gak memuaskan.

Makanya saya menerima kritik dan saran. Caranya gimana? Monggo tulis di kotak review di bawah~

Ciao~~


End file.
